Until the End
by Mandirrr
Summary: "I want him. Only him.  I want his eyes to see only me. His heart to beat for only me. His mind to think only of me…I want him." Oneshot. D/G


_I want him. Only him. I want his eyes to see only me. His heart to beat for only me. His mind to think only of me…I want him. _

Her hands shake violently as she watches them kiss…deeply, slowly, passionately. That would be the passion she wanted him to have for her. Ginny Weasley sneers and turns on her heel, storming away from the scene, and out of the Great Hall.

_I want him. Only him. I want his eyes to see only me. His heart to beat for only me. His mind to think only of me…I want him. _

Her eyes grow wide in surprise when she comes face to face with Draco Malfoy. Those cold silver eyes bore into hers…yet they looked undecided, hesitant, as if he was making a life shifting decision.

"Draco." She mutters quietly, squinting at him slightly.

"Weasley." He replies likewise. It was then in passing, she knew something was different in him. He was changing. He was becoming someone different.

_**I want her, only her. I want to own her heart. I want to hold her in my arms. I want to feel her tender kiss…I want her.**_

XXXXXXXX

He'd been with her again. She'd seen them, huddled up together in that café.

_I want him. Only him. I want his eyes to see only me. His heart to beat for only me. His mind to think only of me…I want him. _

She walked briskly, through the winter atmoshere. Though it was snowing, Ginny Weasley was incapable of feeling the chill. She was burning with anger…spite, such spitefulness she had built toward him…If only she could say she hated him. Unfortunately, she could never hate him. She felt her heart beat slowly as she trudged, reasoning with herself. She had better get over this preposterous crush she had for Harry Potter.

This was harmful to her! She was obsessing…it was causing her eternal sleepless nights, unthought-of depression, insane weary thoughts… She tried to keep her emotions in check, reminding herself she was in a public place with an abundant amount of people to see her, but the tears began streaming down her cheeks before she could stop them. And someone did acknowledge the heart splitting pain she felt presently.

"Ginny, are you alright?" She heard him ask in his impassively, eternally detectable voice. It wasn't as rude or abrupt as usual though. Instead it was filled with compassion. She looked into his silver eyes with overwhelming shock. They were filled with concern. Genuine, deep regard…to _her. _

"Yes, I'm fine." She managed to lie after many seconds of eternal silence…or so it felt eternal. Her legs felt frozen in place, she was immobile. His gaze paralyzed her very being. Draco stared deep into her, penetrating her soul with his unbreakable gaze. Finally, he broke the trance and took her hand without a word.

_I want him. Only him. I want his eyes to see only me. His heart to beat for only me. His mind to think only of me…I want him. _

He led her deep into the backwoods of Hogsmade. They walked deeper and deeper until there was practically no illumination to be found. Only then did he turn to her, and pull her into the intimate embrace he'd secretly wished he could have for months now.

"He's not worth it." Draco whispered after a few impeccable, flawless moments of holding her close. He gently held her out at arms length. His grip was strong but comforting to her, contradicting the emotion it should have made her feel…afraid.

_But I want him. Only him. I want his eyes to see only me. His heart to beat for only me. His mind to think only of me…I want him. He __**is **__worth it. _

"He's not worth it." He echoed, as if reading her mind. He tenderly brushed the tears from her cheeks.

_Do I want him? Only him? I want his eyes to see only me? His heart to beat for only me? His mind to think only of me…I want him? Why? _

_XXXXXXXXX_

He was hiding things from her now. His demeanor was dark and sinister now. He was being forced to do things she knew he didn't want to do in his heart. He couldn't have wanted to hex Katie. That wasn't something he would do without someone else dominating his mind somehow. She ached for him, though he didn't have much time to spend with her these days. He had coaxed her away from Harry, but right into his arms. Thinking of him made her feel cold now, rather than the warm she'd felt with him before.

She dated Dean Thomas, after realizing Draco was currently in a relationship with Pansy. Another girl who stole her lover…another heartbreak she'd endured. She grew hate in her heart for this one. He didn't seem happy with her though. He wasn't content from what she'd observed. Pansy rarely kept his attention long, and sometimes Ginny would catch his silver eyes staring vaguely in her direction, but she was hardly able to tell whether the stare was directed toward her or just another girl.

She couldn't date Dean anymore when her heart belonged so loyally with Draco. She told him they couldn't date anymore because it was taking away from her studies. What a lie. Her studies were fine….it was her heart that needed repairing. She missed him. She felt hot tears in her eyes when she thought of his parting words; '_It's impossible for us to be together Ginevra.. We're a forbidden love…' _And sadly, it was spot on. They just weren't the same. Neither would fit into the other's family or social circle…

Yes, they were both purebloods, but they both came from completely different roots. And Ginny knew he was forbidden to be with anyone that didn't meet his family's approval. She was a Weasley. Approval was just unheard of for her by the Malfoys . Impossible. Impervious. Impractical. Though, it was hopeless for Ginny Weasley. She had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, and there wasn't a cure for that disease.

_I want him. Only him. My eyes only see him. My lips crave only his. My heart is his own to keep…I don't want it back; Never, do I want it back._

_XXXXXXXXX_

He didn't want to be away from her any longer….He couldn't be away from her any longer. It'd been a full summer since he'd last saw her and he knew it would be much longer if he didn't take action now. He wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts this year. He had to stay back with the other followers in order to support the Dark Lord. He wished he'd of had a choice for himself. He wished he could have hand picked the family he was born into. He didn't want to participate in this sinister, evil, ghastly lifestyle anymore. He wanted to fight alongside her….for her. He wanted to be with her.

But right now, that was forbidden. He could never be with someone who wasn't 'committed' to the Dark Lord. His parents would never approve…slim chance hers would approve of him either though. He sighed, remembering her dazzling smile…Her fire red hair…her sparkling chocolate brown eyes…Her skin that felt of silk…He had to be with her. It was no longer an option not to. He was in love with her. Love to him so far, had been a sickness with only one cure…Being with her. All he had to do was stand up and turn on his heel to be with her…such a simple procedure…such a grand conclusion.

XXXXXXXXX

Her mind swam as his chilled fingers traced unfamiliar shapes on her collarbone.

"I've missed you Gin." He cooed, grinning down at her broadly. She closed her eyes and indulged in the pleasure she felt with him.

"I've missed you as well," she muttered just before his smooth, warm lips met hers. She tasted pure lust for him It was an elixir she knew well. An elixir which she shouldn't have to go a day without….a drug to her. Their lips parted and his tongue danced in harmony along with her own. Why was this happening? Weren't they trying to fall out of love with each other? She was the one to pull away.

"I thought our love was forbidden." She stated gravely.

"It is." He replied quietly, running his hands through her hair. "But I couldn't go another day without your company. Though, I have to follow orders…I have to fight for the Dark Lord."

"Don't do it Draco. Stay with me…" A tear trickled down her cheek.

"We've discussed this. I must. I'm sorry..." His voice broke.

"Then let me lose myself to you…" She said quietly, kissing him deeply as she pressed herself against him.

_I want him. Only him. My eyes only see him. My lips meet only his. My heart is his own to keep. I want to give him my all…I love him. _

"No Ginevra." Draco said abruptly, though pushing her away gently. "I will not take your innocence without marriage."

"But you could die during this war Draco!" She cried. "At least let me show you my ultimate love for you in case that happens."

"If so then I'll be dying thinking of you."

_**I want her. Only her. My eyes only see her. My heart beats only in the rhythm of her name. My mind thinks only of her…I love her. **_

XXXXXXXXX

"Avada Kedavra!" The jet of green light soaring across the Great Hall brought hope into her heart. The lifeless form fell to the floor. Voldemort was dead. Draco was free…the chains of his shackles were broken, the bondage he held was gone. The Great Hall erupted in cheers and applause. She ran to him. Unaware of her surroundings, oblivious to anything but him. She jumped into his arms, shedding tears of joy. They stood in the embrace for a few seconds, before he pulled her out of the Great Hall and into an abandon corridor. They were both crying, but both grinning through the tears.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley?" Draco asked kneeling and fishing inside his pocket.

"Yes?" Ginny replied, giggling.

"Will you marry me?" She stared into his exuberant silver eyes and grinned wholeheartedly for the first time since she could remember.

"Absolutely."

_I want him. Only him. My eyes only see him. My lips meet only his. My heart is his own to keep. I want to give him my all. I want to spend the rest of my life with him…I love him._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

The eighth. April eighth. The date that marked her marriage. The date she would be legally and emotionally bound to him. As she strolled down the aisle with grace, her eyes met his. He was wearing a nervous grin, dressed in black dress robes and a gray silk bowtie. She finally reached the end of the aisle, and parting from her father's arm Ginny Weasley took the hands of Draco Malfoy.

She paid no attention to the speeches given before her vows, she was more occupied staring into her soon-to-be husband's eyes. She wouldn't have heard anything of their vows had her trance not been broken by Draco squeezing her hands and grinning, showing off his mouth full of perfect gleaming white teeth. She grinned back at him in excitement.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Ginny Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, do you promise your love to her forevermore?"

"I do."

"Do you Ginny Weasley, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, do you promise your love to him forevermore?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. Draco, you may kiss your bride." His silver eyes sparkled for a moment, then he pulled her close and tenderly kissed her lips. The clapping and whistling from the crowd was all irrelevant to her. All Ginny Malfoy cared about was kissing the love of her life, who was now officially her 'lawfully wedded husband'.

"I'll love you," He murmured into her ear, "until the day I die. And the second I die, I'll still be thinking of you."

_I have him, only him. His eyes see only me. His hearts beats only for me. His mind thinks only of me. I love him._

XXXXXXXXXX

"**I wrote your name in the sky,but the wind blew it away.**

**I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away.**

**I wrote your name in my heart ,and forever it will stay."**

**- Jessica Blade -**


End file.
